


Trust in a Shower

by wanderingjedihistorian (RangerJedi67)



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28123416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RangerJedi67/pseuds/wanderingjedihistorian
Summary: Obi-Wan’s fresher had malfunctioned.As soon as the men knew that Obi-Wan would be using the communal showers for a few days, they set up an alert system so he wouldn't be disturbed.The first day, Cody resisted the desire to join his Jedi. The second…he didn’t.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 250





	Trust in a Shower

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic was inspired by an absolutely gorgeous piece of fanart by the amazingly talented New Anon.   
> It took up residence in my head until I wrote this fic.
> 
> Enjoy!

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

Obi-Wan’s fresher had malfunctioned. They had men working on fixing it, but so far there had been no success. Since Cody was a Marshall Commander, his quarters had their own tiny fresher. He had offered his Jedi the use of it, but Obi-Wan being Obi-Wan, he had insisted he couldn’t impose. As soon as the men knew that Obi-Wan would be using the communal showers for a few days, they set up a system. The minute the General entered the showers, a low-level alert went out telling everyone to steer clear for the next hour. They all knew the General would never take that much time, but they didn’t want to risk making him feel like he was taking something away from them if he saw any of them around. The first day, Cody resisted the desire to join his Jedi. The second…he didn’t.

The moment he received the alert, he headed for the showers. He’d be a bit embarrassed if Obi-Wan said no, but he knew there would be no real harm done. If his Jedi said _yes_ …it would be the most daring they had been. He smiled to himself as he slipped into the locker room. He quickly peeled off his armor and blacks before entering the showers. He smiled as he saw Obi-Wan, who was finishing up washing his hair. Cody waited until that was done before he entered the shower.

Cody pressed close to his Jedi, reaching out a hand to brace himself against the fresher wall. The sudden touch startled Obi-Wan, who threw both hands out to steady himself. The Jedi had assumed he was alone in the showers; he _knew_ he had been when he started the water running.

“C-Commander,” Obi-Wan stuttered out.

“Shh,” Cody soothed, pressing a kiss to his Jedi’s neck and slipping his free hand around the front to cup the other man’s cock. “It’s just us here, it's alright.”

He gave a light stroke.

“Cody,” Obi-Wan replied, voice uncertain.

The clone’s hand paused. “Tell me to stop and I will.”

“I know you would,” the Jedi said softly. “I suppose you just surprised me. I wouldn’t have expected...this…here.”

“Everyone knows your fresher is broken. The men know to give you privacy. No one else will come in here for nearly another hour,” Cody assured gently. “I would never risk embarrassing you in front of our men, I swear it.”

Obi-Wan’s face softened at that. “I know you wouldn’t.”

Cody placed another kiss to Obi-Wan’s wet skin, then another, just because he could.

“Talk to me, cyare. How do you feel about this?”

The Jedi took a deep breath. He had to admit to feeling a bit of a thrill, now that the nerves had settled a bit. Cody promised they wouldn’t be interrupted, so this had that little edge of feeling forbidden without actually being _too_ much of a risk. And Cody’s wet body pressed against his felt so good already.

“I trust you,” Obi-Wan said softly. “I’d like to see what you had in mind.”

Cody smiled and placed a few more kisses along the top of Obi-Wan’s shoulders, savoring the fact that this was something he was allowed.

“I’ll take good care of you,” he promised.

Obi-Wan let himself press back against Cody more firmly, felt the hardness of Cody’s own arousal pressing against him.

“That’s it,” Cody praised as he nuzzled at the redhead’s neck. “Just relax and trust me.”

“I don’t quite think _relax_ is the proper term here,” Obi-Wan teased.

Cody laughed against his beloved Jedi’s skin.

“Perhaps not.”

The dark-haired man ran teasing fingers along the redhead’s cock. Obi-Wan squirmed at the maddeningly light touches. When it seemed like it had been an eternity of those touches, the Jedi whined.

“Shhh,” Cody murmured. “I’ve got you.”

He tightened his grip and began to stroke more firmly. The Jedi moaned and pressed back harder against the clone. Cody bit back a groan as the movement rubbed Obi-Wan’s ass right against his cock. He was _trying_ to focus on Obi-Wan first. He tried to maintain his focus, doing all of the things he knew Obi-Wan liked, but between the wet, squirming Jedi in his arms and the thrill of where they were doing this, Cody found himself surprisingly close to the edge _fast._ From the way he was trembling, Obi-Wan was likely the same. Cody released him and stepped back.

“What?” Obi-Wan started to ask.

“Turn around, I want us to finish together,” Cody explained.

The redhead smiled softly. “I like the sound of that.”

The clone kissed his beloved Jedi before nudging him to back up against the wall. Obi-Wan shivered as his back hit the wall, the tile much cooler than his warm skin.

“Looks like I need to warm you back up, cyare,” Cody said, voice low.

The shiver _that_ garnered had nothing at all to do with the cold wall.

“Best get to work then,” Obi-Wan replied cheekily.

Cody grinned as he pressed in close. Obi-Wan’s hands came up to hold onto Cody’s arms. The clone held onto the Jedi’s hip with one hand, as the other trialed down his chest. He bent down and licked at one of Obi-Wan’s nipples while rubbing at the other. The redhead gasped at the dual sensations. Cody lavished attention on his beloved’s chest for several long moments, alternating between licking and rubbing his nipples and nibbling and sucking at the skin across his chest. Obi-Wan writhed in his hold, especially after Cody’s other hand drifted down from the Jedi’s hip to brush teasingly along his cock once more.

Obi-Wan’s impatient whining made Cody grin. 

“Warmed back up, mesh’la?” The clone asked.

The Jedi huffed. “I suppose.”

Cody straightened and captured Obi-Wan’s lips in another fierce kiss. Obi-Wan moaned into the kiss when Cody’s hand tightened its hold.

“Better?” The dark-haired man asked.

A stroke and twist cut off whatever reply the Jedi had intended to make. He merely moaned and arched into the touch. Obi-Wan was The Negotiator. To be able to reduce him to the point where his pretty words failed him never failed to excite Cody. Obi-Wan’s fingers dug into Cody’s upper arms. The clone removed the hand that had been on the Jedi’s hip, gently taking hold of one Obi-Wan’s wrists. He encouraged the redhead’s arm down, guiding him lower and lower until Obi-Wan caught on.

“Oh. Yes, lovely idea,” the Jedi said with a teasing smile.

“Thought you might agree,” Cody replied with a grin.

He groaned as Obi-Wan’s hand closed around his hardened length. Cody angled his head so that their foreheads touched before his own hand began to move once more. They’d had sex. They’d made love. They’d fucked. But somehow, doing this in a place that should feel forbidden, staring into each other’s eyes, felt more intimate than a great many of those previous times. It thrilled Cody that Obi-Wan trusted his word enough to do this here and that the Jedi obviously found it as much of a turn on as he did. Force, had he gotten lucky!

Wet hands stroked at slick skin, the movements becoming more frantic as they each rushed closer to the edge. Cody focused on his own feelings of arousal and pleasure and projected, Obi-Wan shuddering as it washed over him.

“Cheating,” the Jedi complained.

The clone was about to reply when he felt a little...inappropriate use of the Force. It suddenly felt as if Obi-Wan’s hands were touching him all over all at once. He shivered.

“Now _that’s_ cheating,” Cody breathed.

“Turn-about’s fair play, cyare,” the redhead panted.

The clone sped up his strokes while projecting as hard as he could. The Jedi’s hand faltered as he was momentarily overwhelmed.

“Shhh. Just let go, cyare,” Cody murmured softly. “I’ve got you.”

A twist of the clone’s hand that he knew always drove his beloved wild, a dip of his head to suck at a spot on the Jedi’s shoulder, and another round of projection, and Obi-Wan came hard.

“So beautiful,” Cody said softly. “So gorgeous when you let yourself come apart for me.”

Obi-Wan always blushed so prettily when Cody said such things. The Jedi leaned heavily against the wall, tugging the clone against him. Cody went with ease. 

“Will you let me take care of you now?” Obi-Wan asked after he caught his breath.

“Yes, please,” Cody replied.

He shivered when he felt those tendrils of the Force brushing along his skin once more. He tucked his face into Obi-Wan’s neck, panting heavily as those phantom touches brought him to the brink.

“Come for me, my dear Cody,” Obi-Wan murmured softly. 

That was all Cody needed to find his own release.

After he came down from his high, the clone said, “I suppose we should finish actually cleaning up and get out of here.”

The Jedi laughed.

“I do believe that is a good idea.”

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW


End file.
